Bleed Well
by Frenchy-x
Summary: After the death of her father Bella Swan must come to terms with not only her grief but her mother's rejection. Can new boy Edward Cullen help her find her path off the road of self destruction? Rated M for good reason.
1. Prologue

**A/N: ****This is just a quick teaser, not all the story is this doom and gloom I promise, but this story is Rated M and is rated M with good reason. So if you feel like you're going to be offended from reading this first excerpt, stop reading. I'll release the next chapter soon, but reviews would help me decide whether to continue, but until I start getting abuse from you guys I'll carry on updating!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Frenchy_x**

Prologue

Her words cut through me deeper than any blade I've ever used.

Worthless

Disgraceful

Failure

They echoed through my mind like a scream in a forest, the pain and inflection never lessening.

Buzzing around my head like bees.

Stinging.

Forever stinging, again and again.

Maybe not bees then. Bees died after one sting.

These must be hornets and angry hornets at that.

I slowly picked up the switchblade from the cold tile floor I was sitting on.

I slowly cut into the soft underside of my arm, slow but deep.

The crimson pooled against my alabaster skin. I smiled.

Pain was only temporary.

As the endorphins rushed through my body I lay down, cheek to tile, to ride out my high.

As my blood pooled beneath me, slowly dripping from the wound in my arm I couldn't help but wonder.

Daddy, are you proud?


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:**** So you've braved the first chapter :). There's going to be a couple of chapters of just basically introducing the characters and just getting the feel of the relationships. However Edward and Bella aren't going to be falling in love and getting married after Chapter Two! Bear with me and it'll be worth it, promise ;D**

**Reviews would be nice :)**

**Frenchy_x**

Chapter One: BPOV

Shit, I was late.

Really late.

I dashed out of bed and threw myself at my closet. Shoving on jeans, a hoodie and some chucks I raced across the hall to the bathroom I shared with my mother. I rushed through my morning routine, brushing my hair and cleaning my teeth thoroughly, and I was running out my front door within ten minutes.

It was raining, pretty much a daily occurrence in my home town of Forks Washington but for some reason it annoyed me more than usual this morning.

Pulling my hood up I trudged through the puddles toward my red Chevy truck. Gunning the deafening engine to life I drove as fast as was possible in my truck toward Forks High School.

Pulling up into the school parking lot I realised I was more late than I realised and I had to circle the lot twice looking for a space. I eventually pulled into a space next to a silver Volvo.

Hmm. That's new. New student maybe?

I didn't have much time to dwell as the warning bell rang from the confines of the school, slamming my door closed I ran across the quad toward English.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and before I knew it Jessica Stanley was pulling me along toward the cafeteria.

"OhMyGosh, Bella, have you seen the new boy yet?" Her five foot two frame was basically vibrating in anticipation.

I shook my head, no.

"Well, he's gorgeous. Like beyond gorgeous. Oh my his hair..." I tuned her out as we entered. I wasn't really a fan of Jessica but my mom would worry if I ate lunch alone every day.

At least she used to . . .

I blinked and shook my head to clear it. School was not the place to go down that route.

"Bella? Bella!" Jessica's voice pulled me back to the present.

I looked up at her.

"What do you want?" she questioned. We had made it to the food queue.

I grabbed a bottle of water out of the cooler and held it up to her.

"Is that it?" I nodded and she just shrugged "Whatever, Bella" and I followed her whilst she got her food.

Paying for our meals we went to find somewhere to sit. The cafeteria was almost full and the only two free seats I could see was on a table already occupied by two students I didn't recognise.

"OhMyGosh, that's the new kid. Let's sit with them" Jessica whispered excitedly in my ear. I shrugged and followed her over to the table.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N****: Told you it wasn't all doom and gloom :) I figured you'd want some EPOV so here it is, at this point I would like to thank my WONDERFUL beta snakequeen1 she's amazing :). I don't own Twilight, That lucky lady is Stephenie Meyer. If I owned Edward I wouldn't be sharing him with you people :). I do however own the plot so don't steal that yeah? And also reviews are like hugs and cookies and are greatly appreciated :).**

**Happy Reading!**

**Frenchy_x**

Chapter Two: EPOV

Fuck this.

I hated this school.

I hated this town.

And I was missing Chicago more and more as each minute passed.

I looked over toward my sister who was picking at her bagel. Not eating it just picking it to pieces with her slender fingers.

She missed her boyfriend Jasper terribly.

_At least she has someone_, my less kind side muttered at me.

No, that's not fair, moving had been hard on all of us leaving behind our home, friends, lovers and our childhood.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly in my ear.

I lifted my gaze and found myself looking into a pair of dull hazel eyes. She was pretty, I suppose, in the conventional American high school way, her hair was permed artfully and framed he face. She was wearing far too little clothes considering the weather, but I assumed it was supposed to look good.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley" she thrust her hand forward and was speaking in a sickly sweet voice. All she needed was pink bubblegum to complete her look. I took her hand and grasped it lightly. " we were wondering if we could sit with you, everywhere else is full." She asked as she pouted.

Seriously?

I saw out of my periphery vision Alice roll her eyes and shake her head slightly smiling at the blatant act of flirting in front of me.

I heard a soft lilting chuckle behind Jessica and my eyes flashed to her companion.

She was beautiful.

Not pretty or sexy or hot.

She was _beautiful_.

Her long brown hair fell in waves past he shoulders, and even though she was dressed appropriately in tight jeans and a hoodie, unlike the slut display Jessica was parading around in. She was pale, but her skin was flawless, roses and cream. Her eyes flashed to mine and I swear to God in that moment I drowned in them. They were so deep, and that's very rare for brown eyes.

I realised they were still standing, rather awkwardly waiting for my permission for them to sit.

_Nice one Cullen._

"Oh, erm, sure. Yeah. Sit, please" I gestured toward the two free seats next to me and my sister.

Jessica took the seat next me eagerly and turned in the seat to face me, her eyes flashed between me and Alice and back again. Clearly looking for an introduction.

"Oh yeah, I'm Edward Cullen and this is my sister Alice," I nodded toward Alice and she responded with a dazzling smile, I wasn't the only one who noticed that Alice's smile wasn't directed at Jessica. Only her friend.

"It's nice to meet you Alice," Jessica said curtly. "Edward, this is my friend Bella" she near enough purred my name before pointing at her friend.

"Hello, Bella" I offered her my hand with a smile.

She took my hand and squeezed it slightly and was about to speak when Jessica interrupted her.

"Oh Edward, I wouldn't bother with that." She stage whispered and curling her hand around my bicep. "Bella doesn't talk, isn't that right Bella" she sneered her name and looked back at me and twirled he finger next to her temple.

Crazy.

I was shocked. Are these two girls even friends?

I look back toward Bella who had dropped her hand and pulled her hood up over her face. She looked down at the table fiddling with her water bottle lid.

It didn't take a genius to work out that Jessica's words had hurt her but Jessica continued talking as if nothing had happened.

"So Edward, where abouts in town do you live?" I was taken by surprise how she could switch from bitchy to cordial in a blink of an eye.

I decided to be vague.

"We don't live in town, actually. Bella?" her head snapped up and her eyes met mine. My heart gave a little tug when I saw unshed tears in them. "Where do you live?" I smiled encouragingly.

She coughed to clear her throat. "I live down on Main Street, just by the woods." She smiled slightly.

She had a rough voice but it was still very feminine. Alice looked over to her and she had come to the same realisation that I had seconds before.

Bella lived not 10 minutes from our house. That could come in handy...

_Handy how Cullen? God, you're perverted._

I glanced over at Jessica who was looking at Bella as if the chair had spoken rather than Bella.

"Well praise the lord, Bella Swan speaks!" Jessica said with an undertone of bitchiness.

"I've been speaking for nearly 17 years now actually" Sarcasm dripped from every word and I couldn't control the laugh that dropped from my lips.

Jessica scowled at me.

"So Bel-la, how's Jacob?" she smiled sweetly at her and Bella's eyes widened and her mouth popped open. It would have been comical if I didn't see the pain flash across Bella's face.

She shook her head, stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. My gaze followed her retreating form and so did most of the other students.

I glanced over at Alice who was enraged and Jessica who was smug.

_What the fuck?_


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N:**** Still with me? Good, I don't have much to say cept that I still don't own Twilight *epic sigh*. Happy Reading! Oh and reviews are like the Liberal Democrats getting into office (AMAZING :D)**

**Frenchy_x**

Chapter Three: BPOV

_How fucking dare she?_

I was sat round the back of the library on the grass crying a little too loudly.

No one could see me from the path and for that I was glad, I was free to cry and fall to pieces in private.

I sobbed into my knees, and rocked myself back and forth.

How could she mention him?

In front of Alice... In front of Edward...

_Edward ..._

He was lovely, polite and absurdly gorgeous.

And he looked at me, a lot.

And God,_ that smile._

And now I'd blown the chance to ever get to know him better by acting like a goddamn crazy person.

I sniffed loudly as the sobs slowly subsided. I rose slowly wiping my eyes on the sleeve of my hoodie and taking deep breathes to clear my head.

I missed Jacob so much.

Too much.

When he and Ch-Charlie, I mentally stuttered over the name, left to go fishing in La Push I never realised that'd be the last time I saw them.

I clutched at my chest to try and ease the fresh wave of pain that threatened to overwhelm me. I felt like my heart was being ripped apart at the seams. I took a cleansing breath and left my hidey hole and pushed forward to Biology.

I entered the classroom and saw that my usual empty desk was already occupied, by none other than Edward Cullen.

Humiliation washed through me and I felt the blush creep up my neck and paint my cheeks. He probably thought I was crazy, like everyone else in this school.

I sighed, resigned, and went to sit next to him; pulling out my notebook I stared at the front of the classroom waiting for Mr Banner to begin the lecture.

"Bella?" I turned my head toward his angelic voice, his bright green eyes shone with concern. "Are you alright?"

I was staggered by the depth of emotion I saw in his eyes, and it left me speechless. So I simply nodded and tried to smile, but I don't think I was very convincing because his perfect brow furrowed.

He raised his hand and moved it slowly across the table toward me, before my mind managed to make sense of his actions his large cold had covered mine, squeezing gently. A pretty normal thing to do in the circumstances but my hand tingled deliciously where his skin touched mine; as if an electric current had passed through his fingertips to mine. I jerked my hand back, and he clenched his into a fist. Desire washed through me. Strong and instinctive. Followed almost immediately by guilt.

It's not fair of me to feel desire, or happiness, not when Jake can't.

_Jake..._

I swallowed down the lump in my throat and blinked my eyes to try and fend off the impending tears. Taking a deep breath I looked up at Edward and watched his eyes darken slowly.

The unmarred concern I saw in his eyes not a moment before was replaced by something else entirely.

Anger.

I instinctively shied away from it and cringed away from him in my seat.

I turned and faced the board again. Mr Banner was rambling on about mitosis or something along those lines. We'd been studying this same subject for nearly two weeks now, I wish my classmates could just open a text book and keep up to be honest.

I took notes anyway, knowing that if I didn't I'd regret it later. I moved my hair over my right shoulder effectively creating a barrier between me and my neighbour. It was an unconscious gesture but somehow it offended Edward. Out of the corner of my eye, I daren't look at him in the face for fear of upsetting him again, I saw his posture shift. He moved his chair slightly so there was a good 6 inches between his arm and mine, which is difficult considering the close proximity of our seating positions.

_Fuck._

Was he so thoroughly repulsed when he touched me? I didn't force him to.

My face fell into a subconscious pout.

I had enough trouble with people disliking me, without chasing them out.

Maybe if I spoke to him we could sort things out, and we could progress to, if not friends, at least acquaintances. I could apologise for whatever I did to offend him and everything would be fine.

I could only hope.

Mr Banner dismissed the class five minutes early that day and I think he became the hero of half the class. I smiled because now I could talk to Edward without making him or myself late, I turned toward his seat with a smile ready to apologise and he was gone.

I looked up to see his backpack leaving the room; I hadn't even heard him get up. I must have really upset him and I felt absolutely wretched as I stood up and trudged out the door and toward Gym.

Perfect.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N**** : Ah, Sorry about the lateness of this, I've had this written for AGES just things keep getting in the way. Facebook and MSN for example . . . :) I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my beautiful beta snakequeen1, who's kept nagging and nagging me to get this done ;D. I got so excited recently, having received my first reviews, and I would love some more, yeah? :D**

**I do not own Twilight, I do however own a brand new Lostprophets CD. It's rubbish before you ask . . .**

**Happy Reading! :D**

**Frenchy_x**

Chapter Four : EPOV

The school flew past me in a blur of shocked and angry faces. I didn't try and avoid people simply plowing them down in my bid for fresh air.

I earned a few shoves, far too many glares and even a few giggles from the female populous.

But at that moment I didn't care, I needed to be free of whatever had just overtaken me with such force in biology.

_What the fuck was that?_

It's not like I haven't touched a girl before, I mean come on. It wasn't even anything special, a hand squeeze to try and console her.

Fucking hell.

I remembered perfectly how it felt to touch her skin, she was warm and soft. It was as if sparks jumped from her skin to mine in an attempt to solder our hands together forever.

_How poetic Cullen_.

Mentally telling my subconscious to do one, saying that shit out loud just proves that you're crazy, I finally reached my car.

I slumped against the door of my silver Volvo and sunk to my knees as I fought to regain my breath.

It wasn't the sparks that freaked me out.

It was her.

As my hand touched hers I saw a flurry of emotions flash across her perfect face.

Shock. Excitement. Regret. Pain.

And the most painful of all

_Fear_

She looked me square in the eyes.

And was fucking scared of me.

All because I fucking touched her hand?

That girl really was fucked up so I had to get out of there.

I had to get out of there because I could feel myself falling for Bella Swan.

And she was so perfect.

But she was so fragile.

I couldn't hurt her.

_Not her._


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N:****I kinda felt bad only giving you that one tiny chapter after so much waiting . . . so here you are! I'm a few chapter ahead of myself so i thought I'd give you guys a treat! :) Don't expect this all the time though, it's just because the last chapter only ended up being like 10 lines long, it looks bigger in real life! (That's what he said). I'd like to once again thank my AMAZING beta snakequeen1, she's the reason I even bothered to start this, so thanks :). Please remember that this story is RATED M for good reason, and there is some mention of abuse in this chapter. If this might offend you, do not read it. Remember there is a reason why I rate my stuff M, it isn't just because I have the mouth of a sailor.**

**I do not own Twilight, but I do own a Robert Pattinson autograph (I know I was excited too! :D)**

**Reviews are like cookies, warm and satisfying :)**

**Happy Reading!**

**Frenchy_x**

Chapter Five : BPOV

I drove home slowly, not really wanting to get there any earlier than necessary.

I saw people getting annoyed at being stuck behind me but they didn't say a thing.

Doesn't mean they didn't gesture though . . .

However, mostly they just assumed that because my truck was so old it couldn't go above 50mph.

This wasn't true.

Jake had done a killer job on my engine; he's so talented like that.

Or he was. . .

I took one hand off the wheel and draped it across my torso hoping that it might ease the pain that lanced through my heart.

It helped.

A little.

I groaned out loud at myself, I wanted to be able to remember Jake and Charlie. There were so many happy memories associated with my childhood and every single one of them involved Charlie or Jake.

La Push Beach. The Tide Pools. Cliff Diving. Falling in. Trekking back to Billy's. Spaghetti on the porch. Laughing. Smiling. Hugging. Building Motorcycles in Jake's shed. Taking the heat when Charlie found out.

All these images whirled through my mind like photo's on a slide show, so many happy memories. So much love. And yet all it did was rip me up from the inside out. I had to pull over there was no way I could continue driving this time.

Pulling off the highway I allowed my truck to roll to a stop on the grassy verge, and then the tears came.

Not the nice calm ones you see in movies or the silent ones people claim to have when they're in too much pain to acknowledge them. No.

Body shaking sobs wracked through my body as I screamed into my upholstery. Sob after sob ricocheted through my frame as the images continued to play through my mind. I was fairly sure I was snotting all over my chair but I couldn't bring myself to care. So I just lay there, curled up in a loose foetal position and allowed the pain to submerge me.

It could have been minutes, or it could have been hours later when my sobs slowly transformed into hiccups, then eventually stopped altogether. I took a deep shaky breath, sat up and looked at myself in my rear view mirror.

I looked awful.

The dark circles under my eyes seemed to be exaggerated by the red puffiness that gave away I had been crying, my face was red and blotchy and covered in thin sheen on sweat which caused my lifeless hair to cling disgustingly to it.

I couldn't go home looking like this.

I reached across the seat to my back pack and pulled out a hair brush and a bottle of water. Brushing through my hair quickly I scraped it back into a tight pony tail. Then pouring some water into my hand I quickly scrubbed it over my face before taking a deep gulp.

I winced slightly as I swallowed. All that screaming really had done a number on my voice box. Looking in the mirror again I can't say I looked brilliant, but I looked better. Taking a deep breath rolled down my window, put the car in the gear and drove off toward home.

It was 6:15 by the time I pulled up into my driveway. I really was going to get it for being so late back. Sighing I pulled my back pack over my shoulder and jumped out my truck cab. Slowly stomping up my porch steps I unlocked the door and went inside.

"Mom?" I called out into the hall.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" ah, and so it begins. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" she came barrelling in from the kitchen, stumbling slightly. Drunk already. She looked me up and down clearly looking for some life threatening injury that had caused me to be so late.

"I had to go to the library to get a book out for school." I had never been a good liar, but I'd gotten a lot of practice these past few months, so I sounded almost convincing.

"Bullshit, what's his name?" My mom glowered at me from her stance leaning against the door frame to stop her from falling.

"There's no guy Mom, seriously, I've got a . . . um . . . Biology project due and needed to get a book out. That's it" My voice was a little too quiet for my liking but I was starting to feel guilty about lying.

Looking up into her eyes I saw pure unadulterated fury shine within them.

She lunged across the hall at me, grabbing me by the hair and snarling into my face

"YOU LYING WHORE!" she stank of booze and it took all my self control not to avert my face, or it would just infuriate her more.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING; SPREADING YOUR LEGS FOR THE FIRST GUY THAT SHOWS AN INTEREST!" Her nose was touching mine now.

"No, Mom, honestly, please believe me you can call Mr. Banner, check my bag, PLEASE!" I knew she would do none of these things.

Her voice took on a deathly whisper "Get out of my face, whore" and with that she flung me down to the ground. Even though my Mom's a small woman she has some strength behind her so I hit the floor hard, my head cracking against the bottom step.

Tears sprung in my eyes and I felt blood seep into my hair. But I couldn't cry. Not in front of her.

She looked down at me and smiled.

"You gonna cry now baby? Want Daddy to come and make it all better?" she said all too sweetly before turning away from me and walking back to the kitchen.

Getting to my feet, albeit a little dizzily, I crawled up the stairs to the bathroom, pulling off my shirt I looked at myself in the mirror. Patchwork of black and blue, sewn together by red cuts or burns, I sighed, my eyes lingering on the cuts on my arm for a second longer than the others.

_I still had control over something._

Cleaning up my head wasn't bad, the cut was relatively small compared to the amount of blood there was, head wounds bleed like a bitch. After the bleeding stopped and the dried blood was washed away I saw that it wouldn't need stitches, thank God.

However, it was very prominent and sore looking on my forehead trying to cover that up in the morning would be a bitch.

Looking at myself closer I was disgusted; no wonder my Mom couldn't love me. I was nothing. I was a failure. I was a fuck up no one wanted.

I was worthless.


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N****: Hi there lovelies! :) Hope you're still with me and I hope you're liking the story so far. Before I start I want to tell you a little story about one of the most amazing people I know. My friend Emma received news yesterday that she had cancer. At this point we do not know how serious it is, but of course we are gutted about it. However, it was her reaction that made me proud to be called her friend, this morning she went to the hairdressers and had all her hair cut off. She then donated it to a charity that makes wigs for chemo patients because in her own words "I can pull off the bald look, six year olds can't". Her bravery and courage astounds me. I love you Emma baby! :)**

**Sorry for the super long author's note, I felt that her courage had to be shared. The song in this chapter is Our Lady of Sorrows by My Chemical Romance.**

**I do not own Twilight, but I do own one of the worlds most amazing friends.**

**Happy Reading and I love you all**

**Frenchy_x**

Chapter Six: EPOV

_We could be perfect one last night._

_And die like star crossed lovers when we fight._

_And we can settle this affair_

_If you would shed your yellow_

_Take my hand and then_

_We'll solve the mystery of laceration gravity_

_This riddle of revenge_

_Please understand it has to be this way_

_And. Stand. Up_

_Fucking Tall_

_Don't let them see your back and_

_Take my fucking hand _

_And never be afraid again_

_We've only got one chance to put things at an end_

_And cross the patron saint of switchblade fights_

_You said_

_We're not celebrities_

_We spark and fade_

_They die by threes_

_I'll make you understand_

_And you can trade me for an apparition _

_Stand. Up Fucking tall_

_Don't let them see your back_

_And. Take. My Fucking. Hand. And. Never. Trust._

_You said who put the words your head_

_Oh how wrong we were to think_

_That immortality meant never dying._

Gerard Way's voice echoed around my bedroom at far too loud a volume. I knew I would be pissing off the rest of the house but I couldn't bring myself to care. His voice held so much pain and the lyrics were so raw that I couldn't help but be caught up in it.

My Chemical Romance used to be truly talented. Until The Black Parade bullshit of course. Smiling slightly at myself I sat up and picked up my guitar from the side of my bed and starting to play along with the CD.

I instantly felt better. Playing my guitar, or piano, always soothed me and usually cleared all the bullshit out of my head. And tonight that bullshit was Bella fucking Swan.

I never fell for girls.

Fucking never.

They fell for me, they'd do allsorts to get my attention then I'd take them back to the Volvo for a quickie and that was it done. It's not that I didn't want to fall in love and all that bullshit, but I just never felt anything for any of the girls I met at my old school. And being a 17 year old boy I'm hardly going to turn down pussy if it's staring me in the face.

Then along came Bella fucking Swan.

I groaned and threw my guitar down on the floor. Immediately feeling guilty I picked her up and put her back on the stand.

Yes I just called my guitar a "her", name one fucking guy who doesn't?

Groaning I flopped back onto my bed, I couldn't get close to Bella. I didn't know fucking how to.

A loud knock at my door interrupted my inner melancholy, picking up the remote from my bedside table I paused the CD.

"Come in" my voice sounded dejected even to me.

_Stop being such a fucking pussy Cullen._

The door opened and my Mom stood there with a look of pure disapproval on her face. My Mom, Esme, was tiny. Barely 5 foot, so I towered over her at nearly 6"3.

"What's up Mommy?" I said with a smirk. No matter how pissed she was hearing me say Mommy always softened her up.

Her delicate features softened slightly. Score.

"I just got off the phone with your principal" _Shit._ "He informed me that you never made it to your last lesson this afternoon?" Her voice went up at the end making it a question.

"Yeah, um, I wasn't feeling well" Which wasn't a lie "It was all too much and I just needed some air." Not a lie either. I sat up so I could talk to her properly.

She looked at me for a good 30 seconds, just looking, not talking. And I swear I didn't breathe the entire time.

"Edward" she said my name softly, barely breathing it, "I know how hard moving has been, it's been difficult for all of us" She stopped to take a deep breath. I did the same. "But acting out is not going to get us to move back to Chicago. This" she gestured around herself "This. Is our home now, and I'm sorry son, but you're just going to have to deal with that" She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

Sighing I stood and walked over to her opening my arms and capturing her in a hug. She clung back gratefully.

"Mom, seriously, I just needed some air, I was feeling really sick and by the time I got myself together class was over. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." I kissed the top of her head.

Pulling back from me she smiled up at me.

"Okay Edward, I believe you, now wash up, dinner will be ready in ten minutes" then she turned and walked out closing my door softly behind her.

"Ugh" I moaned then flopped back onto my bed again. I was still confused as hell about the Bella thing. Now I had my mom to deal with.

One thing's for sure I had to find a store that sold cigarettes in the morning. Because no fucking way could I survive Forks without them.


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** **Sorry for the update fail, life's been hectic! First with the epic writers block, and I've been setting up a new website and then a new job... Enough with the excuses. I'm just really sorry and it won't happen again. Promise :) Cheers for sticking with the story! And all you lurkers out there pop in and say hello, reviews make me happy :). Every single one of your words of kindness spurs me on to write! So yeah REVIEW :) (shouty capitals :D)**

**I do not own Twilight. I do however own a shiny new A Day Overdue fansite and T-shirt! :)**

**Happy Reading!**

**Frenchy_x**

Chapter Seven : BPOV

Getting up the next morning was painful. My head was agony, my eyes hurt from too little sleep and all the crying the day before and my throat was raspy as anything.

I lazily glanced over at my clock and saw that it was only 6:45 which meant I would have time for a shower before school this morning.

Renee had already left for work, thank God. When she was sober she was the greatest Mom a girl could ask for, she was always apologetic, loving and caring. Which proves that she does love me. It's just when she drinks that she's violent or whatever. I don't consider overly violent, she's just confused and hurting about my Dad. I mean Charlie was her soul mate, they were clearly meant to be together, if I had a love like that and then had it cruelly taken from me I don't know what I'd do.

So I accepted that the way she acted with me was her way of grieving and she'd get through it and we can go forward together as a family.

I got up and crossed the hall to the small bathroom, turning the water on, I had to give it a couple of minutes to heat up, so I surveyed the damage in the mirror.

I had a nasty gash on my head and I had a purple bruise on my forehead. Simple; I fell down the stairs.

The bathroom was steaming up around me so I stripped out of my pyjamas and stepped under the warm spray. I winced when the water hit the cut on my head but the pain only lasted a little while before it soothed. Washing myself gingerly the shower took longer than usual. Trying to wash all the dried blood out of my hair was hard because I couldn't be rough for fear of re opening the wound.

I noticed however that I had a slight bald patch where she has pulled a little too hard yesterday. Maybe no one would notice...

Yeah right.

That's gonna be a bitch to hide.

Thoroughly cleaned I shut off the shower and wrapped a big white fluffy towel around myself and went to get ready for school.

Half an hour later I was dressed in my uniform black jeans, hoodie and chucks.

Tying my hair back made the bald spot less noticeable but without my fringe hiding my forehead the cut looked ghastly. So what? I fell down the stairs. Everyone has a klutz moment.

Sighing I picked up my backpack and went to school.

Somewhere in my head I was telling myself that I should have eaten breakfast seeing as I didn't eat at all yesterday and had lost quite a bit of blood but I shut the voice up with a promise that I'd eat at lunch.

Pulling into the parking lot I saw a lot of the student body loitering by their cars before school started. I found a space, next to the silver Volvo again, slung my back pack over my shoulder and headed to the main school building toward English.

"Bella?" a voice I didn't recognise called me from behind and I whirled round to see Mike Newton running up toward me.

Mike Newton was the schools star quarterback and all round heart throb. I wasn't even aware he knew my name.

"Yeah?" my voice came out slightly squeaky yet still raspy, it sounded just plain odd.

"Wow, it is you." He said with a look of shock on his face. I frowned in confusion at him. "I mean hell Bella, you look hot today" He looked me up and down appreciatively.

I of course blushed crimson and looked down at my feet.

"I uhm...thanks?" I stammered out like an idiot.

_Jesus, Bella just talk to the boy!_

"Can I walk you to class?" he ducked his head to catch my eye and smiled at me.

"Erm yeah sure I guess." I nodded my head and smiled back.

"Cool, where you headin'?" He stretched his arms above his head showing me his toned stomach and that perfect "V" pointing down.

"Erm..." Snap out of it Bella. Stop staring! I pulled my eyes from his stomach to his face "English, with Mr Berty."

"No way! I have him first too. I didn't know you were in that class?" He posed it as a question.

Of course he didn't.

But I couldn't get too annoyed because being honest I couldn't name another kid in my class either.

I just nodded at him and started walking toward the building. He followed.

"So Bella, I like your new hair" he tucked a stray strand behind my ear and I almost died on the spot.

Why was _Mike Newton _being so nice to me? I was a nobody and he was a somebody.

I sighed, then remembered that Mike had spoken.

"Oh erm yeah, thanks" What new hair? But I wasn't going to question it. We reached the classroom door, which he opened for me dramatically and allowed me to step forward. I smiled at him, thanked him for walking me and went to my seat. I was shocked when he slid into the seat next to me.

Looking at him with shock in my eyes he leaned in and whispered "The views much better from over here" I felt his breath tickle my ear and I couldn't help the stupid smile that was painted across my face.

I looked up and saw his old English partner shooting daggers at me. It was Jessica. Shit.

Cowering from her glare I tried to focus on the test that Mr Berty has placed on our desks.

It was pretty simple, Romeo and Juliet and I sailed through it. I only noticed after the hour that Mike had written down basically everything I had.

Word for word.

We handed our tests in and he leaned in and whispered loudly in my ear

"Cheers for that, nerd. I was gonna get kicked of the football team if Berty failed me again." I took a breath. "Don't even think of saying anything, right?" he leaned back to look at me, so I nodded trying to blink the tears prickling in my eyes away.

Mike stood, "By the way, I really do like the hair" He waltzed over to Jessica threw an arm over her shoulder and kissed her temple. She looked over at me, giggled and walked out the room with Mike.

Gathering up my books quickly I ran out of the classroom.

Of course Mike wasn't interested in you.

You're ridiculous for even thinking it Swan. The tears I had been fighting in English rolled my cheeks and I stormed down the hall eyes on the ground.

Why would Mike be interested in you?

He's gorgeous, popular, funny.

You're just ugly, geeky and worthless.

The tears escalated and I reached my locker and I fumbled with the lock to get it open. It was complying though, and the more frustrated I grew the more I cried, I eventually realised that the hall was empty and everyone was already in class.

Well fuck.

I tried one more time and dropped my books and folders in the process, leaning my back against the locker I slid down it until I sat on the floor.

Crying wasn't helping the pain in my head go away. I leaned forward cradling my head in my hands and tried to even out my breathing.

"Bella?" a voice like wind chimes interrupted my inner self loathing I look up and saw the girl from lunch yesterday, what's her name...

"Alice?" I mumbled out between sobs

"Yeah, honey, come on" She crouched next to me picked up my books and led me to the girls bathroom.

I sniffed loudly "You're gonna be late..." sobbing I looked up at her.

She smiled gently and shook her head "I have a free period, so I'm all yours" She had me sit on the floor by the sinks while she got a shed load of toilet paper and started to clean up my face.

I took the paper of her wiping at my eyes furiously.

"Sorry about this" my sobs were slowly transforming into hiccups.

"It's no trouble Bella, I think we're going to be great friends and I don't like seeing my friends upset" she smiled sweetly at me and I realised in that moment that she was breathtakingly beautiful.

Well of course she is.

I stood up and walked over to the bathroom mirror to assess the damage.

I looked like shit.

My face was pale, but also red and blotchy from all my crying. My cut looked livid and my eyes were puffy and red.

Sighing loudly I considered just going home, but I don't think it would be worth the wrath of Renee. . .

"Come here, I'll fix you up" Alice gestured for me to sit on the sink counter which I did and she reached into her purse for a make-up bag. "So, what happened to your head? That looks awfully sore"

I winced as she probed it gently with her fingers, "Erm yeah, I'm a total klutz and decked it on the stairs last night" I laughed nervously.

She didn't look convinced but she didn't push me. She slowly started work on my face and hair, trying to make me presentable to the public.

I concentrated on getting my breathing back to normal as to not burst into tears again. The minutes passed and the silence was becoming uncomfortable.

"So, um, Alice?" I almost felt bad breaking the silence because she seemed to be concentrating so hard.

"Hm" was all I got in response, her hand never stopped brushing through my hair.

"Th-Thank you." I whispered "For doing all this I mean, it really was lovely of you" even if I don't deserve it . . .

"It's truly not a bother Bella, you're far too beautiful to be crying and looking like a mess. Her smile almost blinded me,

"Well I . . . I wouldn't say that. . ." I look at the ground nervously.

"Well I would, and as you'll come to learn, I always win arguments. And there. You're good to go" She nodded her head and stepped back from me. I hopped off the counter and turned to look at myself in the mirror.

You couldn't even tell I'd been crying, my eyes were fresh and lovely. Whatever Alice had in that back of tricks of hers I wanted a shed load! And my hair . . . She'd taken it out of the obligatory ponytail but it covered not only the bald patch but also the cut on my forehead. As long as I kept my head down no one would even know I was hurt.

Thank goodness!

"Thank you, so much Alice" I beamed at her, and reached down to grab my back pack and we walked out of the girls bathroom together just as the bell went signalling the end of second period.

I turned to say goodbye to Alice but she was already talking to someone else.

Edward.

My heart did this strange flip thing as he looked up from Alice to me. There was no anger in his eyes this time, just gentle concern. He continued to look at me, or smolder might be a more appropriate word. I then realised I had yet to apologise to him for whatever I did to upset him yesterday. Was it really only yesterday?

"Edward I. . ." I started

"Alice, I gotta go, meet by the car at three." And he turned and walked away without even acknowledging my presence. Alice turned to no doubt explain her brother but I didn't want to hear it. I turned and stormed off in the opposite direction.

If there was one thing I couldn't be dealing with it was stupid boys with emotional issues.

Edward Cullen could fuck himself

_Or me . . ._

What? No! I shouted back at myself. Then stormed into trig forgetting what lay for there.

Jessica.

Well fuck.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: ****I know you guys were expecting some Eddie action, but I'm sorry! For some reason I just couldn't get into his head this time... Well anyways, here you are! I'd recommend tissues...but that could just be me bigging up my skills too much ;)**

**This is unbeta'd as my usual beta is busy with moving as such and my second in command was no where to be found and I wanted you lovely people to read this!**

**I do not own Twilight, but I do own a Jasper Whitlock Hale doll called Jazzy.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Frenchy_x**

Chapter Eight : BPOV

It was too late to run, yet I let myself play that little fantasy out in my mind once or twice whilst I hovered in the doorway.

"Are you joining us Miss Swan? Or are you too busy supporting the door frame?" Mr Varner's voice cut through my most recent strategy which involved hijacking a yellow Porsche and running away to Italy...hell a girl can dream right?

"Oh, right. Sorry, sir' taking a tentative forward I ascertained that my legs hadn't stopped working through shock and I rushed to my seat.

Head down, ears at the ready. That's the way to play it Swan. Become invisible.

Unfortunately Mr Varner didn't want me to invisible that day.

"So Miss Swan. Seeing as you were so eager to be at the front of class why no come forward and solve the problem on the blackboard?" He said with a smirk. He loved this far too much.

I balked.

"I'd rather not..." I barely heard myself.

"Excuse me Miss Swan? Speak up" He leaned forward and I didn't dare repeat myself.

Standing I stared at the floor and moved to the front of the classroom. People sniggered at me as I walked past, no doubt Jessica had spread some story about what happened at lunch yesterday.

I was about half way down the gangway when Jessica stuck her leg out and tripped me.

It all happened rather quickly then.

The floor was coming up to meet me. Fast. I didn't have time to stick my arms out but I needn't have worried.

My head broke the fall on the corner of a desk on my way down and all went black.

I came round feeling groggy and cold. Like really cold. I tried to open my eyes but closed them against the light. I tried to move my arm to shield my eyes and it was completely unresponsive. I couldn't move...

Wow, what happened?

"Bells?" I heard a voice right by ear which made me chest ache. Forcing my eyes open I looked to the left of me and saw Jake lying next to me.

"Jake?" Tears sprang to my eyes and I had to choke back a sob.

"Yeah Bells, it's me" He reached over and stroked my face from temple to chin.

"Wait...you're..you're...Am I dead?" Strangely the thought of me being dead didn't scare me. In fact I was kind of relieved.

Jake guffawed.

"Oh Bells, of course you're not dead!" he rolled over till he was on his back and folded his arms behind his head.

"Then..how?" I was starting to get some feeling back in my calfs and the tips of my fingers. I yearned to touch him.

"I dunno babe, it's your subconscious. Why do you think I'm here?" He looked over at me and gave me his best wolf grin. He was here. Right in front of me.

_My Jake..._

"I miss you Jake...so much" I had no control of the tears streaming down my face.

Jacob looked pained for a moment before he spoke "I miss you too Bells. You have no idea how much" He took a deep breath "But what you're doing to yourself isn't going to bring me back" He placed his hand in mine and I realised I could feel it.

I squeezed his fingers as hard as I could.

He was real.

"I know it can't Jake, but it might bring me to you." I let out a large sob "I can't live in a world where you don't exist" Hard sobs wracked my body as more of my body became responsive.

I struggled to sit up, clearly sensing my dilemma Jake put his arms around my waist and hoisted me into a seated position. I automatically threw my arms around him, inhaling his scent.

He smelled of wood, sunshine, rain and peppermint.

He smelled of Jake.

More tears escaped as he hugged me back.

"Shhh Bells. I love you...but you have to wake up." He held on that much tighter.

"No! NO Jake! I want to stay" I clung to him for dear life.

"Bella I'm okay. Sure I miss everyone, especially you, but I'm okay. Just know, that I always loved you." He pulled back to look at my face and I saw his eyes were wet. "We were going to make it you know? It was always going to be us babe. Always" He leaned forward and kissed my lips softly.

I just continued to sob.

"Jake...I...Love...You" And I really did.

"Babe, I'll always love you, but don't waste your life on me. You have a life use it." He pulled me into a tight hug and whispered into my ear "Forever Swan. Now wake up. Wake up. Please Wake up"

An angelic voice cut through my thoughts. But it wasn't the one I wanted to hear

"Wake up! Wake up...please, wake up" I realised I was lying on the floor. Opening my eyes the first thing I saw was green.

Nothing but green, it was endless.

"HEY! She's awake!" His voice seemed a million miles away.

"Edward?" What was he doing here?

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" I felt two strong arms wrapped around me. I realised I was still on the floor in Trig.

"Wh...What happened?" As soon as I said it memories came flashing back.

Walking. A leg. The table. Blackness...Jake.

Had I really saw him?

My lips tingled where his lips had touched mine.

Jake...

And just like I broke down.


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N:**** See, I told you I would try and update more! Turns out Motion City Soundtrack and Mitchel Musso inspire me a lot. Who knew :). Well I got some lovely responses after the last chapter, even if I did just post it last night.**

**You're words of kindess mean the world to me and please keep reviewing! :D**

**Whilst I'm here everyone should go listen to A Day Overdue www(dot)facebook(dot)com/ADayOverdueBand They're seriously amazing and you won't regret it :)**

**A quick shout out of love to Priy and Faith, who gave me the confidence in my work to start posting again, thanks so much :)ili**

**I do not own Twilight but I do own a Too Much Pepsi/No Sleep hangover after staying up all night to watch Charlie Bewley's ustream last night. WORTH IT (Bewliers FTW ;D)**

**Please leave me a review and inspire me to continue with this story**

**Hope you like it...p.s. Tyler rocks. So suck it :D 3**

**Happy Reading!**

**Frenchy_x**

Chapter Nine : EPOV

I was late. This is what I get for sneaking a crafty cigarette before class. I wandered down the main hall, fruitlessly searching for my classroom. I saw a couple of students lingering by their lockers. I had no clue where I was going but I'll be damned if I would ask someone else for help.

Searching in my bag I dug out my schedule.

"Trigonometry Mr Varner Room 104"

Maybe it's best I couldn't find the room. I DETESTED trig...

I looked at the door closest to me, Room 102, must be round here somewhere then...

Walking down a little further I found it. Taking a deep breath I opened the door,

"Sorry I'm la..." It all happened quickly. Bella was walking down the aisle and the girl who had flirted with me yesterday, Jessica?, stuck her leg out and tripped her.

Most people would stumble but rectify themselves; at worst they'd have a bruised ego. But not Bella.

She decked it.

She fell, her head hit the corner of Jessica's desk with a nasty crack and she just hit the floor.

She didn't move. And I swear my heart stopped beating.

Blood gushed out of her head and it was like I was watching her in slow motion. Was she breathing?

Shit...

Before I knew what I was doing I was crouched next to her fumbling with her wrist trying to find a pulse.

Jessica was panicked.

"Oh my gosh, I don't know what happened, she walked too close..." she looked on the verge of tears. "I...I didn't do anything! You saw it!" Turning to the boy sat next to her "Tyler! Tell them she fell! TELL THEM THE CLUMSY BITCH FELL!"

Tyler looked at her and I saw nothing but disgust on his features. "She didn't fall Jess. You fucking tripped her!"

Jessica stood up "NO! I won't get the blame for this..." she fled the room with panicked tears streaming down her face. Another blonde girl stood and followed her out.

All this was happening on the periphery my main focus was Bella. I found a pulse, it was weak but it was there.

She wasn't dead... My heart did a strange little flip.

Looking up at the teacher I almost shouted "Have you bothered to call a fucking ambulance!" I'd pay for that later but right now I didn't care. And apparently neither did he.

"I, oh of course..." he left the room whilst pulling a cell phone out of his pocket.

Turning my attention back to Bella I realised I had to stem the blood flow on her head. It looked like she was bleeding from two places which was strange. Pulling off my hoodie I bundled it up and applied pressure to her head.

She was really fucking pale...how much blood had she lost?

Why hadn't she woken up yet?

Panicked gripped me as I stared down at her. She was so frail...

"Cullen?" I looked in the direction where the voice was coming from and saw that boy Tyler leaning over the desk. I realised he'd managed to clear everyone out of the class room.

Something I hadn't even thought of.

"Yeah?" My voice sounded thick and heavy.

"I'm gonna go to the front office and grab the nurse, I'm not sure where Varner's got to..." He huffed out angrily "You gonna be okay here man?"

I nodded weakly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...hurry alright?"

He nodded and raced out the door.

It was just me and a still unconscious Bella.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" No response.

I checked her pulse again, and it was racing. This can't be good.

Somehow she had ended up in my lap and I cradled her against my body as I tried to slow the bleeding.

My grey hoodie was almost completely covered in blood.

Shit, if she didn't wake up soon...

"Wake up, wake up...PLEASE wake up!" I rocked her gently and I noticed that Tyler had returned and was being followed by a small elderly nurse.

What the fuck had happened to Varner?

I looked down at her face and I saw her eyelids flutter. Then all of a sudden I was staring into an endless realm of chocolate brown.

"HEY! She's awake!" I shouted over to whoever would listen to be honest. I was elated

"'ward?" Her soft voice drew my eyes back to her. She looked so weak, and her eyes slowly closed again.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" I shook her lightly, and her eyes opened again and focused on my face.

She seemed to take in her position. On the floor. In my lap. And she fucking blushed.

Does she even have enough blood left to blush?

"Wh...What happened?" Her voice seemed stronger and I started to answer her when I saw her skin turn a ghastly grey colour. A sweat broke out on her forehead and her hand slowly reached up and stroked her lift softly.

Was she going to throw up?

Then out of nowhere she started to sob. Heart wrenching sobs that made her whole body quake.

"He's...He's not here!" She hiccupped out.

Who?

"Bella? Bella, love. Calm down" I hugged her tightly to my chest and rocked her slowly.

We sat like that for maybe 10 minutes before someone interrupted us.

Two paramedics walked through the classroom door. So Varner did call them then? Where the fuck was he?

"Excuse me, son? We have to take a look at her" One of the paramedics was crouched in front of me and was trying to manoeuvre Bella out of my grasp.

"Oh yeah, of course." I was still holding my hoodie to Bella's head "She's lost a lot of blood. She has two cuts to her head, one on her forehead the other in her hairline. Her pulse is erratic and I don't know what's going on with her at the moment. She just keeps crying..." Every sob that left her mouth was like a dagger to my heart.

Shit...

"You did a good job, son. Now I need you to step back so we can do our job. Can you tell us what happened?"

Tyler piped up before I could answer.

"Yeah some bitch fucking tripped her and she smashed her head in against the fucking table" The paramedic looked appalled at his language but just nodded.

He propped Bella up into a seated position and looked into her eyes "Sweetie, can you tell me your name?" She just curled herself into a ball and continued to sob.

"Bella. Her name is Bella..." I told the paramedic as I stood slowly.

"Well okay Bella, we're going to take you to the hospital..." he never got a chance to finish before Bella came round.

"NO!" her head snapped up and she looked petrified. "Please, just stitch me up and let me go. NO hospitals..." The sobs were slowly dying down but were being replaced by fear.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you've got to get your head looked at." He tried to calm her "I know you're afraid but we can't risk something being wrong and us missing it" He very slowly laid a hand on her shoulder.

"No, please I can't." Her head snapped up and our gazes met "Edward, please?" Her eyes filled with tears and she looked defeated.

"Erm, maybe my Dad could take a look at her? Rather than going to the hospital?" I asked the paramedic.

"Who's you're Dad? I don't think this is a good idea..." He didn't look like he'd change his mind.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen" His eyes widened and he looked in awe.

"You're Doctor Cullen's boy?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess that should be fine, but she'll have to ride in the ambulance to your house..." he didn't like this idea one bit

"Of course, sir" Crouching next to Bella I stroked her face softly. "Hey Bella, ready to meet my parents?" I smiled at her and winked.

_Are you fucking flirting with her whilst she injured? You're fucking sick Cullen._

Yeah yeah, preaching to the choir.

Her eyes became glazed over and she just nodded.

Then she fainted.


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: ****OMG! I am freaking on this tonight! Three updates in two days. I'm a bit proud of myself being honest :D. I'd usually wait and post this tomorrow or the day after but I'm posting early as an apology because I'm not going to have a laptop for the next few days...So this will be my last update until at least Sunday I think.**

**I think you've earned this ;)**

**Reviews are like a warm hug on a cold night :) So leave me some love to log back on to!**

**I do not own Twilight but I do own a computer virus that is eating away at my files :|**

**Happy Reading!**

**Frenchy_x**

Chapter Ten : BPOV

As I came round the second time I realised how unappreciative I must seem.

This boy hated me. That much was obvious. But he still stayed with me. He managed to get me out of going to the hospital. Hell I even bled all over his hoodie.

And all I can do is faint on him.

Nice one Swan.

I opened my eyes but strangely I didn't feel the dirty Trigonometry floor beneath me. It felt like I was floating.

I looked straight up and saw clouds.

Wow... this is weird.

It took another 30 seconds before I felt the two strong arms curled under me. I turned my head to the left and took a deep breath.

All I could smell was Edward.

Tobacco, Musk, Honey and Peppermint.

_Peppermint..._

Oh Jake...

My heart didn't twist in pain the way it usually did, but I did feel out of breath.

Had I really broken down like that?

In front of everyone?

Jake loved me. I would always love him. But I couldn't cling to him anymore. I had to move on.

Even thinking the words made my heart ache.

I snuggled my face closer to Edward's chest, taking deep breaths trying to stop the onslaught of tears that threatened to overwhelm me.

"Hey, look who's awake" I looked up and saw him smirking at me. But his green eyes shone with concern "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think. My head just hurts..." I touched my fingers to my forehead and felt gauze over it.

It felt unusually tight.

"You've already been stitched up. The paramedics took care of that whilst you were unconscious. Again" he winked at me "I'm just taking you back to mine so my Dad can ascertain whether you have a concussion or whatever" I felt him shrug and in that moment I realised he was still carrying me.

"Erm, you can put me down" I tried to wiggle out of grasp "I can walk" But he only held me that much tighter.

"Not a chance, Swan" His eyes flashed down to mine for a moment then just as quickly resumed their position staring forward. "You've lost a lot of blood and I don't want to risk you fainting again. Apparently you have a skill for it"

Okay, so now he was mocking me.

Great.

_Did you expect anything else? Who would give a fuck about you?_

Taking a resigned breath I relaxed into his hold and decided to enjoy the view.

Staring up at his face I noticed he had a very defined jaw. It looked like it was sculpted out of marble. His nose was angular and perfect. The only imperfection on his entire face was a little divot between his brows. Like he was worried about something.

_More like from the effort of lugging you around._

"Really Edward" His name sent a thrill though me "I must be stupidly heavy, put me down. I'm fine." I didn't know if I could walk yet, but I didn't want him to feel obligated. He clearly had better things to do.

"No chance Swan. Besides you weigh like 10 pounds. You're tiny" He smiled warmly at me. I knew he was lying but it felt nice to be complimented about my appearance for once.

I smiled up at him and whispered "Thank you, Edward" then continued slightly quiter "I know you don't like me that much, but really it means the world to me that someone cares..."

I stared down at my hands.

"Hey" he said softly "You're welcome...and fyi I don't not like you..." Then he mumbled something I couldn't quite hear. "We're here!" He ran up the porch steps of a massive house and kicked open the door.

I flinched at his treatment of such a beautiful house.

He leaned down to me "Cover you're ears" I complied but still heard him scream.

"DAD!" it was hard to believe that such a crass and hard voice could come from someone so beautiful.

I looked up at him with shock evident on my features. He merely shrugged.

"Edward, how many times..." My eyes moved in the direction of the voice and there walked in the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

He was tall, blonde, well built and movie star gorgeous. He hurt my eyes a little bit, it was like looking into the sun...

"Oh who's this?" He smiled at me warmly.

"This is Bella, she fell and hit her head but is scared of hospitals or some shit." He smirked down at me.

_If only he knew..._

His Dad interrupted him "And you wondered if I could examine her here as a favour to you?" His words seemed harsh but his expression was playful.

Edward shuffled from foot to foot. Still carrying me.

"Erm yeah...kinda..." Edward Cullen was nervous. It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

"Doctor Cullen?" I tried to add some determination in my voice "I'm really fine. I'm stitched up and I'm seeing one of everything..." mostly "I'd rather just go home..." I once again tried to wiggle out of Edward's grasp and this time he let me.

Standing, I felt extremely light headed. So I stood still closed my eyes and willed the blood to stop roaring in my ears.

I opened my eyes and saw two Edward's dancing in front of me. Shit.

_Fake it Bella. Fake it then you can get out of here..._

I plastered a smile on my face and went to take a step toward the door. The marble floor came up to meet me.

Again.

Holding my breath and scrunched my eyes closed and waiting for the impact... But it never came.

Peeking open one eye I saw the floor about 6 inches from my face. And I felt Edward's arms around me. He pulled me against him and looked into his eyes. They were dancing with concern.

"See? That's why you can't walk..." He sounded amused.

"I can walk just fine. I was just testing your reflexes." I do not take kindly to being mocked so openly.

_Although you'd think I'd be used to it by now_

He tried to fight the smile but lost and it broke across his face.

I was still crushed against his body with him arms around me. My hands were on his chest. I looked up into his eyes for an immeasurable time. The smile on his face faded, and his eyes darkened. The atmosphere around us changed and almost crackled with electricity.

He leaned forward...

A loud cough brought us back into the moment and we looked over and saw Carlisle standing there with an amused expression on his face.

Edward jumped back from me like he'd been stung. He put a two foot gap between us and I wobbled slightly. But before I could fall again Carlisle came over and supported me.

"Come one dear, come through to my study. I'll check your head out then I'll drive you home" He smiled at me and I nodded weakly.

He began to lead me toward the back of the house I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward standing where we left him. He shook his head sharply, ran his hand through his hair and shuddered...

_Yeah lucky save Cullen._

He never wanted to kiss me...he was just caught up in the moment.

I wish I could say the same though. I really wanted to kiss him. I wanted him to kiss me.

Get a grip Swan!

Someone as amazing as Edward would NEVER be interested in someone like you.

I choked back the tears as I let his father examine me.

I knew two thing's for certain:

I was definitely falling for Edward Cullen.

It doesn't matter. Because I'm fucking worthless

_Oh Jake... what do I do?_


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N:**** So, who missed me? ...No one? oh alright then :(. I jest :). Well you'll be pleased to know my laptop no longer has an awful virus on it so I can resume writing. Thank HEAVENS for external hard drives. Back up your work people. Back it up now o_O. I would like to thank you all for all your kind words! And I would also like to invite all you lurkers out there to post a review. They really are like an Edward hug :)**

**Well almost as good :P Hope you're all well, and please no one tell me about Eclipse, it's not released here until Saturday -_-.**

**Hope you all love it though!**

**I do not own Twilight, but I do own an express hatred of Kristen Stewart (the paps are NOTHING like being raped :|)**

**Happy Reading!**

**Frenchy_x**

Chapter Eleven: EPOV

She was warm in my arms. Staring up at me with her hands resting limply on my chest. I saw her pupils dilate and her lips part.

She bit her lip softly and her breathing increased.

Fuck I wanted her. Hell I was hard and I'd barely even touched her.

She looked back at me like she wanted me too. I had to kiss her.

I leaned forward...

Then my Dad coughed and the spell was broken.

What the fuck was I doing? This wasn't any girl.

This was _Bella_.

I jumped back about two feet. I couldn't defile her like I had so many others.

She wobbled on the spot but before she fell my father was at her side.

"Come one dear, come through to my study. I'll check your head out then I'll drive you home" I barely heard him. I was trying to clear my head, and get my raging hard on under control.

I shook my head sharply and ran my fingers through my hair.

If I had let myself continue she would've been ruined by now. I shuddered at the thought.

I glanced up and saw Bella looking at me over her shoulder. She really was beautiful. Bloodied or not.

But that's not what forced the air from my lungs.

She was fucking hurt. She looked utterly defeated.

She thought I didn't want her.

She thought I'd rejected her.

And I fucking had.

Running my hand through my hair again I took a deep breath and looked at her again. Her large eyes shone with unshed tears and her bottom lip trembled.

She shook her head sadly and let my father lead her to his study.

_Shit Bella..._

She didn't show to up to school the next day and maybe that's best. The entire school was in a flurry about her. Apparently Jessica's a fast worker and had spread quite quickly that Bella had had a klutz moment and hit her head.

And apparently she'd had the audacity to blame the "totally innocent" Jessica who had only been trying to help.

Bullshit.

Luckily I wasn't alone in rebutting these claims. Tyler had really stepped up and come to Bella's defence.

Goes to prove that not all Jock's are heartless. His two friends Emmett and Rosalie had jumped up to Bella's defence also.

And just like that I had three new friends to sit with at lunch. Alice loved having another girl to gossip with.

Apparently I'm a failure at discussing clothes.

So for the rest of the week it was me, Alice, Tyler, Emmett and Rosalie.

No Bella.

I really hoped she was alright; I'd spoken to my Dad after he'd returned from dropping her at home after the accident.

He said she had a mild concussion would have a headache for a couple of days. He seemed off though, like he wasn't telling me everything. But I knew better than to push him on it.

So the week was pretty uneventful. Being new friends we had the exciting task of getting to know each other better.

Tyler was captain of the football team (GO FORKS SPARTANS and all that jazz...).

Emmett was the star quarterback and was hopelessly in love with Rosalie. They had no qualms about showing their love at the lunch table, in class, in the library, in the gym, in Emmett's Jeep...you get the picture.

Rosalie was a total ice queen. But I respected her, she gave it to people straight and took shit from no one. Which was colourfully demonstrated when Mike Newton got a little too close to her in gym.

Let's just say Newton won't be walking straight for a while...

Alice adored Rosalie and in her own way I think Rose like Alice back. They were scheduled to go to Port Angeles next week I think...

Even with all this happening I could only think of one person.

Bella.

I just had to see her and explain...

_Explain what Cullen? Explain that you lead her on only to reject her without a word of explanation..._

Yeah, this could take some work.

Come Friday I was going out of my mind from not seeing her.

Ever perceptive Alice picked up on my distraction and felt no qualms about questioning me about it.

"Edward? What's wrong? You've been lonely emo kid all week and quite frankly I'm sick of it" She stood in front of me all 4 foot nothing with the most petulant scowl she could come up with.

"Forever to the point, aren't we Allie?" she just scowled at me. I sighed "I dunno Allie, it's just this girl..."

She rolled her eyes "Who'd you fuck this time? Was it that bitch Jessi..."

"Fuck Allie! No one alright..." She genuinely looked shocked.

Shit was I really that bad?

"It's just. There's this girl. I really like her. And I fucked it up, big time Allie... and I just don't know..." I slumped my head into my arms and groaned.

"So it's Bella yes?" My head snapped up.

"How the fuck do you know?"

"I didn't. I just took a stab in the dark but you just confirmed it" She smiled kindly and plopped down on the bench next to me. "What happened?"

"Well, you heard what happened on Tuesday right?" She nodded and scowled "Well I took her home to have Dad check on her. She freaked out at the thought of hospitals. Then we er...kinda had a moment."

_A moment? Cullen you're such a pussy._

"I wanted to kiss her. I went to kiss her. Then I froze." It sounded pathetic to my own ears. "I couldn't do that to her. I pulled away and I think I really hurt her Allie." I groaned "I fucked up Allie" I rested my head on the picnic bench in front of me.

I felt Alice rubbing soothing circles on my back then she spoke

"Yeah, you did."

"Not helping..."

She giggled. "BUT, you can fix this. She likes you y'know" She gave me a smug smile.

I looked over at her "How'd you know that?" Had Bella said something? Were they friends? Did Bella really like me?

My chest swelled with hope.

"I just know Edward." She tapped her forehead discreetly and leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek "Love you," and she danced off pulling out her cell phone. Probably to call Jasper.

I had to fix this...but how?


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: ****This ones a little bit short but I'll be uploading the next chapter later this afternoon so fret not my lovelies! I'm confusing myself with this a little bit because I've written up to chapter 17...so I keep losing track on what I've uploaded and what I haven't and my beta is never around when I need her *sad face*.**

**As always I do not own Twilight, but I do own a brand new A Day Overdue album with my drawing in the liner notes...yes I was excited :)**

**Please leave me a nice review and I'll leave you a more descriptive Author's Note in my next chapter :)**

**Happy Reading!**

**Frenchy_x**

Chapter Twelve: EPOV

My weekend passed without incident. Mostly because I spent most of it sulking in my bedroom.

My mom would come in and check on me and I'd just tell her I was missing home. That shut her right and she'd given up by 5pm on Saturday.

I had to talk to Bella.

I had to explain everything to her. Even if it made me look like a pussy.

_What if she hates me now?_

That thought upset me than I expected it to. It sent a physical pain ripping through my chest.

Getting ready for school on Monday was easier than it should have been. I really hate Mondays.

But today I might see Bella.

Dressing in my torn jeans and tight V neck t shirt I shrugged on my leather jacket and I was ready.

I ran down the stairs and straight out the door without even checking in the kitchen.

Alice could ride her Porsche today.

I shouldn't be this excited to see her. She wasn't my girlfriend. Fuck, she probably doesn't even like me. Yet here I was acting like a love sick puppy over the possibility I might get to see her.

_Jesus Cullen you're whipped._

I made it to the school in record time and yet somehow still a little late. The car park was almost full so I had to pull into the only free space I could find. Next to a rusting red Chevy truck.

It almost defiled my Volvo being so close.

I picked my notebook off the floor. I knew my way round now so a backpack to hold everything was no longer needed. I was making my way to my locker to pick up my Spanish textbook when I saw her.

She was cutting across the quad on her way to class. Her head was down, her hood pulled up and she was limping badly.

No one seemed to notice her as they knocked into her again and again. I watched her struggle for about 20 seconds before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella!" I shouted across the quad. She froze, but didn't turn. I jogged up to her all smiles "Hey! How..." The air left my lungs in an instant when she looked up at me.

_Holy fuck..._

Her lip was cut and very swollen, she had a black eye and a violet bruise reaching from her temple to the top of her cheekbone. I saw the cut on her forehead and it seemed to be healing nicely. The stitches looked horrendous against her skin.

What the fuck had happened to her...?

I looked into her eyes and I was chilled by what I saw. She looked dead. No not dead, there were some emotions in them.

Hurt, Fear, Desperation but mostly just complete desolation.

She looked like someone had given up.

"Bella..." I choked out in a pained whisper, my hand reached up of it's own accord and went to stroke her face.

She shied away from and winced at the sudden movement. Probably broken ribs as well...

"Please..." her voice was raspy "Edward...don't" Her eyes met mine and they shone with tears. She attempted a smile before she turned in the direction of the main school building.

"Wait!" I grabbed her forearm and regretted it when she winced. "Look I'm sorry. But you've got to tell me what the fuck happened Bella?" I loosened my grip on her arm but didn't let go completely.

She looked up at me through her lashes and whispered "Why do you care?"


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N:**** So...I was meant to upload this yesterday...and I was going to! But I logged on and saw A Day Overdue were ustreaming...and I can't help but swoon over those scottish nuggets of amazingness...but HERE YOU GO :)**

**All of this was meant to be in EPOV but Bella was nagging at me saying she wanted her say. And who am I to deny her?**

**As always please review...not only does it inspire me but if a has reviews more people tend to read it :P**

**I do not own Twilight but I do own a brand new Wicked and Jersey Boys soundtrack :)**

**Happy Reading!**

**Frenchy_x**

Chapter Thirteen : BPOV

"_Why do you care?"_

My voice sounded strange. Like it belonged to a stranger, not me.

My question seemed to startle him. He blinked rapidly and his mouth fell open.

I shook my head lightly and turned to leave, he once again grabbed onto my forearm and his fingers constricted around my open cuts.

I hissed in pain but tried not to whimper. Suck it up Swan, you've been through enough these past two days that a little physical pain should be the least of your worries.

His eyes had never left mine though so he saw me flinch.

Very slowly he cradled my arm in one palm and pulled my sleeve up to my elbow.

A small part of brain was registering that the school quad had emptied and we were late for class. A larger part was screaming at me to stop him. He can't know this. No one can.

But I didn't move. I was frozen as the moved the fabric and saw my forearm.

His eyes left mine for the first time since he'd called my name and they examined my arm.

Cuts criss crossed all the way up from my wrist to the crease of my elbow.

Most were healed, many more was simply scar tissue. But he didn't care about them. His eyes were fixated on my most recent acquistitions. Three livid cuts spanning the length of my arm were extremely visible against my alabaster skin.

He didn't know how deep they were.

But I did.

His fingers traced down them gently, when I closed my eyes I couldn't even feel his fingers on my skin.

Suddenly I was jerked forward and he was pulling me along after him. I tried to keep up but the past few days had taken a negative effect on my body, most seriously my knee. My legs twisted under me and I hit the ground. Hard.

I didn't even try to get up. The pain was excruciating, my knee felt like it was exploding, my head ached and my ribs throbbed. Edward had dropped my arm as I fell and it lay limply at my side, showing my shame to the world.

But I couldn't get up, so I gave up. I just lay there, face against the concrete and cried.

"Holy shit Bella!" Edward crouched by my head "Are you okay?" His hands fluttered uselessly above my body.

_Am . I. Okay?_

"Do I fucking look okay?" I tried to glare at him but my black eye made squinting painful so I most likely looked like I was winking at him.

It struck me that once again I was crying in front of Edward Cullen.

Fuck. This.

Taking a deep breath I pushed my myself up into a standing position, only crying out once. Edward had tried to help me up by putting an arm around my waist but I pushed him away.

"What the fuck Edward?" This time I really did glare.

"Shit, I dunno, I was just gonna take you back to my car..." He pointed over to the silver Volvo next to my truck. Of course. "I figured you'd want privacy for what I'm about to ask you." He looked my straight in the eye and I momentarily lost my train of thought.

His green eyes smouldered at me.

"Wh...What were you go...going to ask me?" Jesus Bella. If I could get away with it without agony I would have slapped myself right there.

"Do you cut yourself?" He said it. No fuss. No beating around the bush. Just straight to the point.

I think I liked a little bush beating.

"I'm not discussing this with you in the middle of the school quad." I paused "We're late for class" I tacked on.

_I'm sure he's realises that Bella._

"We're not late if we don't turn up. Come on" He took two steps then looked back and held his hand out "You can trust me Bella" His eyes looked so sincere that for a split second I believed him.

I took his hand.

He led me to his Volvo and opened the passenger door.

_Who says chivalry is dead?_

In what seemed half a second later he was opening his door and sliding into the car. I pulled my sleeve down to my wrist and fidgeted in my seat.

"Put your seatbelt on, I don't want to get in accident and like maim you on my dashboard" He almost said a nice thing until he tacked on "or my leather seats"

Ahh so he wasn't worried I might hurt, he was worried about the upholstery.

Nice.

Not wanting an argument I clicked my seatbelt on and Edward pulled out of the parking lot.

We drove in silence for maybe ten minutes until I found that courage to ask him.

"Where are we going?" My voice sounded quiet, timid and a little bit fearful. He latched onto the fear.

"Don't be afraid Bella..." he reached over and stroked my face, I leaned into his touch subconsciously. He slowly pulled his hand back and placed it back on the steering wheel. "And to answer your question, I don't know. I've only lived here for two weeks." He looked over and winked.

"Turn left here" I knew exactly where I wanted to go. Edward glanced over at me, clearly shocked by the pain that laced my voice.

There was only one place I could tell Edward everything.

Our place.

It's time to go back to mine and Jake's meadow.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: ****OOOOH my internet fails. I've tried to upload this like twenty times. And it fails. I'm doing you a double upload though so please forgive me :). I'll be giving you another chapter tomorrow...hopefully. Unless my internet fails again :)**

**This is short but I felt I had to split the chapters. That's why I'm giving you TWO :D**

**I do not own Twilight. But I do own two overly aggressive turtles ¬¬ seriously they're awful :)**

**I'd like to thank The Twinklings right now for recommending me...It means the world :)**

**Happy Reading!**

**Frenchy_x**

Chapter Fourteen: EPOV

The drive was mostly quiet. She'd give basic direction and I'd follow. For some reason the closer we got to wherever we were going the more upset she became at one point I was really worried and asked whether we should stop and just go to the park or something.

"Seriously Bella, don't upset yourself" I reached over to touch her automatically, but she cringed from my touch. The site of her moving away from me hurt me more than I ever thought possible.

"No Edward." She turned her eyes to mine and I saw the depth of raw pain within them. She really was an open book when it came to her emotions. "Turn right at the cross-roads"

And so we were back to silence.

Maybe fifteen minutes later we were approaching the Quiluete reservation but we weren't quite within the boundaries yet.

"Pull over here" Her sharp voice startled me. I slowed down but saw no where to park.

"Erm, where Bella?" The Volvo had rolled to a gentle stop at the side of the road whilst I waited for her answer. I never got one.

Before I realised what was happening she was up and out of the car heading toward the forest.

"Bella!" I shouted as I fumbled with my seatbelt. Opening my door I shouted louder. "I can't just leave my fucking car here! If I get towed my Dad will fucking kill me!"

Bella stopped and turned to look at me.

Her voice was filled with so much pain as she spoke "I'll pay for your ticket if you get one. Just. Please Edward. Trust me." She held her hand out for me, quoting me from earlier.

Do I trust this girl?

_Abso-fucking-lutely_

Locking my Volvo I walked up to her and took her hand and she led us into the woods.

She was still limping badly and the rough terrain wasn't easy for her, so I carried her most of the way. Her telling me where to go.

Feeling her warm in my arms as we walked was difficult. She smelt far too appetising for her own good.

Freesia, Strawberries and Vanilla.

She was mouth watering.

I felt myself begin to grow hard and her warm body rocked against mine. Exhaling a deep breath through my nose I tried to tame my inner teenager.

She looked up at me questioningly and I simply shook my head.

"_Yeah Bella, I have a raging hard on. Forget our heart to heart. Let's fuck instead?"_

Yeah. Smooth Cullen.

"Right through these trees, you can put me down now" her small voice floated up to me and she sounded like she was crying. Looking down I saw tears in her eyes but also a look of sheer determination.

She clearly needed to do this alone. I settled her on her feet on the flattest part of the forest floor I could find. Then took three steps back so I was behind her.

She took a deep breath and walked forward into the pool of sunshine ahead of us.

I followed. And as I fell into step behind her I realised something.

I would follow this girl to the end of the fucking world and never regret it.

What I'd been trying to avoid had fucking happened.

I fucking loved her.

_Woah Cullen!_

Love? You don't know what love fucking is!

You can't throw words like that around...

The voice in my head was right. I couldn't _love _Bella I'm fucking seventeen.

My head knew this. Someone just clearly forgot to send to memo to my heart...

I looked forward through the trees and tried to find Bella. We still had stuff to talk about.

She wasn't hard to find, there was only one girl having a fucking breakdown in the middle of the meadow.

_Oh Bella, what happened to you baby?_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N:**** And here's part two as promised :)**

**I do not own Twilight, but I own many paperclips :)**

**Happy Reading!**

**Frenchy_x**

Chapter Fifteen: EPOV

I was crouched by Bella's sobbing form in the middle of the clearing gently rubbing her back and she got all the tears out of her system.

17 minutes later her sobs began to slow down and she looked up at me through tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry" what was she fucking apologising for?

"You never have to apologise to me Bella. For anything." I still had one arm on the small of her back and before I knew it I was bringing my other arm back round to envelope her in a hug.

To my intense surprise she didn't cringe away. She fell into my arms gratefully and cried quietly against my chest.

She mumbled something against me that I didn't quite catch.

"Sorry Bella, what was that?" I pulled back slightly, keeping my arms around her so I could look at her face.

Shame washed over her features as she looked down in her lap "I..." she took a deep shaky breath, then looked me straight in the eyes "I cut myself" I saw three more tears brim over and fall down her face.

Taking one hand off her shoulder I swiped my thumb over her cheek, catching the tears and wiping them away.

"It's okay Bella, I'm not here to judge you" I smiled at her and hoped my face showed it's sincerity "I'm right here if you want to talk"

She looked taken aback at my comment and blinked a few times. I have expected her mouth to pop open.

"Edward" she whispered my name with so much emotion my chest constricted. She smiled slightly and shook her head. "If I tell you half of what's going on, you'll run away and not come back" She swallowed heavily "And I'm not ready for you to leave" She looked up at me and I swear I could see right into her soul.

_She didn't want me to leave._

"That'll never happen, babe" I stroked her face softly "Promise" She leaned into my touch and nodded.

"It'll be easier if I start at the beginning" I nodded to show I understood.

I knew this was hard for her, but being honest I was fucking curious as anything to understand the elusive Bella Swan.

She swallowed hard sat cross legged on the ground and squared her shoulders.

"We're sitting in our meadow. Mine and Jakes." Who the fuck was Jake? Shit, did she have a boyfriend? No, she would've said...

"Jake was my whole world. He was my best friend. My only friend, really." She smiled fondly "He was brave, courageous, virtuous and honourable. He was my Jake" Her gaze fell into her lap and she barely whispered the last sentence "and that's what killed him."

_Holy fuck..._

"Oh My God, Bella! I'm so so-.." she held her hand up and interrupted before I could finish.

"If you care about me at all DO NOT say you're sorry." Her eyes held a fire I'd never seen before. She looked magnificent.

I just nodded and let her continue.

"Jake and my Dad were real close. Charlie was convinced we would end up married." She smiled "and it would have happened. Eventually" The image of Bella with another man force the air from my lungs. I closed my eyes and shook my head sharply.

"They went fishing every week down at La Push. I used to go with them but I was sick of falling in the lake" She laughed but it was dead. I noticed only then that she was telling this story as if she was reading it off a page.

No emotion.

Well that's a lie, there was plenty of emotion in her eyes. Just none in her voice.

"One Sunday they went to fish. They'd be gone all morning then they'd come home with a fish from the supermarket and try and pass it off as their own. They were never very good. They were always scared of hurting the fish with their hooks" There was the dead laugh again "They'd come home with the fish and I'd cook them lunch. Then when my Mom got home at three we'd all sit in the living room and watch a movie. Every Sunday. Until one Sunday, they just didn't come back..." her voice was raw by the end and she was shaking. I wanted to touch her, hold her, comfort her but I didn't know if she'd appreciate it.

But I had to know.

"Wh-What happened?" My voice was deep and embarrassingly it cracked. Her eyes flashed up and met mine.

"A little girl fell in the water. Her mother was looking the other way and didn't notice. Jake dived in to try and save her, he got her to the surface but his leg was caught in a pond weed. My Dad drowned trying to save him, even though it was far too late. He was dead before Dad even hit the water." Her eyes were filled with so much pain that I couldn't sit back. I leaned forward and crushed her to my chest.

My touch seemed to break a dam and she broke down in my arms. Sobbing, convulsing, grieving.

She had lost so much. My heart ached for her. I rocked her gently.

"And the little girl?" I had to know, had his sacrifice been worth it?

How she managed to speak through her sobs was beyond me. But she did.

"She lived... She had a... sore throat for a...a... couple of days and that w-was that. She never even knew...Ja-... who saved her. She calls him an..an angel."

"You know her?" My voice sounded incredulous.

"Not really," she sniffed and shook her head "but.. we all know h-her sister." I was puzzled.

"Who?"

"Jessica Stanley"

Jessica fucking Stanley.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N:**** Well hello there lovelies :) Here in the UK it has just turned 1:30am. So technically this is a bit late but I don't really count it as "tomorrow" until I've been to sleep and woken up :)**

**So yeah, I'm still on time!**

**In reply to some messages I received, I am trying to make the chapters longer, but I get bored reading too long chapters, especially if not alot happens and it just a lot of filler.**

**I'd rather have short chapters that leave you wanting more, but that's just my opinion...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, and here's a little friendly warning within the next few chapters things are going to get quite dark for Bella, and I can already hear you moaning and groaning and shouting "get to the sex!" ;) but please believe me when I say all this is neccessary to build a concrete and believable relationship between the two of them. Because let's be honest, no one goes from barely knowing a person to declaring their love to one another after one afternoon...**

**Please leave me a review, even if it's just a happy or a sad face... :D**

**I do not own Twilight, but I do own a lot of Diet Coke (Y) :)**

**Happy Reading!**

**Frenchy_x**

Chapter Sixteen: BPOV

I was sick of crying.

It seemed that all I'd done this past week was faint or cry and I'd had enough.

Taking a deep calming breath I across and saw Edward run his hands through his hair.

He looked positively livid.

"Edward?" My voice sounded raspy and small. I raised my arm and stroked his face softly.

He didn't stop me in fact he seemed to like it. His eyes slowly met mine and he leant into my fingers slightly.

"On the first day we met..." he spoke through clenched teeth but still sounded like an angel. "when Jessica mentioned Jacob...and you...she knew?" I remembered that afternoon perfectly.

My first of many breakdowns in front of Edward Cullen.

I pulled my arm back and wrapped both my arms around my knees and nodded.

I didn't think I could speak again without crying.

He took in sharp breath and almost immediately let it out in a large huff through his nose. I risked another glance and he was standing.

I hadn't even heard him move.

"I. Could. Fucking. Kill. Her" the words were short and clipped. "How DARE she do that to you..." his arms flayed uselessly. Like he wanted to hit something.

I stood and closed the distance between us.

_I don't know where I found this courage but I think I like it._

I put my two hands on either side of his neck and forced him to look at me.

"Edward, breathe" I exaggerated taking a breath. Twice. Three times before he started playing along with me. His neck lolled forward and his forehead rested against mine tenderly.

It was just like back at the house, the atmosphere changed all at once. It crackled with energy. I saw his eyes darken again and I tried to back away before he did.

But he held me firm.

"Bella..." he breathed my name and leaned in a couple of inches. His breath enveloped my face and I found myself inhaling greedily. My breath was coming in shallow pants and I realised my hands were still on his neck.

Lifting my arms up I maneuvered them until they were tickling the nape of his neck where his hair ended. I ran my fingers through his hair softly.

It was exquisite.

I felt rather than saw Edward bring one hand up to cup my face whilst his fingers on his other hand danced up my arm, down my ribs and settled on my waist.

His touch left a trail of fire in it's path.

"Bella..." I felt his lips brush mine as he spoke and my own puckered automatically, he took that as a yes a closed the last quarter inch.

His lips were soft yet hard on mine, he kissed me firmly but he gripped my body tighter. At first I was unresponsive, I had no idea what to do! But he was patient and when he slowly coaxed my mouth open and I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip the slow burn building within me ignited. There was no space between us as I tightened my grip on his neck and flung myself into the moment. My mouth opened and his tongue wasted to time in dominating the now available space. He moaned deeply into my mouth and the sound made my stomach clench.

The pleasure was indescribable and I couldn't help but whimper back.

He squeezed me to get me closer and that's where it all went wrong. I gasped in pain as he squeezed my broken rib and I cried out as I hit the ground.

Fucking Ow!

He looked down at me and looked panicked.

"Shit Bella, this is why I wasn't supposed to fucking touch you!" he sounded on the verge of tears and I forced myself into a seating position.

"Edward, I'm fine. Really. Next time, just be more gentle" I smiled at him softly.

"Next time?" his lip curled in disgust "I don't think so Bella. I'm not good for you" He ran his hands through his hair and he took a few steps backwards "I...I..can't do this." With that he turned and sprinted into the forest. Leaving me alone in the meadow

The pain that lanced through my chest took my breath away

I thought...

_You thought what Bella? That someone as beautiful, intelligent, funny or amazing as Edward would be remotely interested in a waste of space like you?_

The truth of my words punched a hole through my chest, my entire body ached and I knew it was nothing to do with my injuries.

I was exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

But I knew I had a lot of walking to do to make it back to the ca...

Shit.

I hadn't even brought my own car.

Well best get started if I wanted to limp my way home by sundown.

Standing awkwardly I headed down the path I had never walked alone in my life. But every so often out of the corner of my eye I would see someone walking a few feet behind me.

Even in death Jake would always protect me.

At least I'd kept one of my promises.

I didn't cry.

What felt like weeks later, but in all honesty was about two hours I emerged from the forest. The silver Volvo was gone but the skid marks on the grassy verge weren't.

He really wanted to get away from you Bells.

_Don't I know it._

Turning behind me I whispered a thank you to Jake for keeping an eye out for me and the trees rustled in return.

I smiled softly.

The walk had done a number on my already fucked up knee though I could hardly walk on it as I tried to make it back to town.

With every crunch the bones in my knee made I cursed Edward Cullen's name.

But with every sigh that left my mouth I thanked him for being there this afternoon. Despite what happened I felt lighter.

I'd never told anyone about Jake's death, mostly because everyone knew; small town and all that. But it felt amazing to get it off my chest.

The sky was just beginning to darken when I finally reached the town limit.

Hopefully I'd make it home before Renee and could clean myself up a bit. She'd have a fit if she could see me now.

I tried to walk faster, and cut through an alley to save time. I'd used this shortcut a thousand times.

Unfortunately it was at this moment that my body chose to fail me and I crumpled to the ground.

Agony ripped through my leg, so acute I think I blacked out.

When I came round I rolled onto my back and promptly threw up next to my head.

This was how I was going to die.

Alone, in an alley, covered in my own vomit.

_An apt way to die I suppose..._

I told myself that if I could rest for a minute I would have the strength to make it home.

I let my eyelids flutter closed and my body gave in to exhaustion.

Some time later I woke up. Where the fuck was I?

Looking round I saw that I was in fact in an alley, it was pitch dark and I was lying on the ground.

Sitting up I tried to remember how I'd gotten here when the days activities came flooding back.

I felt exhausted all over again.

But this time rather than succumb to it I fought it. I wobbled my way to my feet and limped in the general direction of the town centre.

Someone could help me.

Because for the life of me I couldn't remember where I lived.

I stumbled out of the alley and into the main street. I hobbled along the sidewalk gripping onto the walls for support.

I was fine until I caught site of myself in a store window.

My jeans were torn and bloody, my hair was matted with blood and snarled in million different directions. I still had my black eye and bust lip from before and my shirt had a huge tear in it.

Fucking Hell.

I looked like I belonged in a horror movie.

Closing my eyes I pushed off from the wall again in search of help. A car drove around the corner and I waved it down. It's blinker indicated it was stopping on my side of the road.

Thank goodness.

The driver rolled down the window I recognised the driver as James DeCarteret. A senior from school.

"Bella Swan?" his voice sounded appalled "What the fuck happened to you?" He was immediately out of the car and was lowering me onto the sidewalk.

I was too tired to complain or resist.

"I got lost in the woods and I fell down off some rocks." Sounded plausible "I...I can't remember where I live and I can't walk very good" My voice sounded thick with tears but I was sticking to my promise of not crying.

"Holy Shit! Here come on! I'll drive you home" He put one arm around my waist and lifted me slowly into a standing position. He helped me hobble round to the passenger side of his care then lowered me in before attaching my seatbelt.

He then jogged round to the drivers side and started the engine.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"It's not problem Bella. I'd be a bastard if I just left you there with a busted knee and no way to get home" He smiled at me. But it wasn't a warm or friendly smile. It was a smile that made my blood freeze and my spine tingle.

It was a smile that said _predator._

Which was nonsense.

James had been nothing but exceptionally friendly to me. Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought.

"Yeah...but thanks" I smiled back at him and he winked.

I felt suddenly nauseous.

Please don't let me throw up in his car...

Taking deep breaths I saw as he pulled onto a street I recognised as my own.

Oh, so I do remember where I lived. Good to know.

"Here you are Bella" He stopped the car and applied the hand brake.

"Thank you so much James." I opened my door and stepped out.

"See you at school Bella" and again he gave me that smile that terrified me.

Plastering on a 100 watt smile I backed away from the car and waved then limped up the front path toward home.

Now to face Renee...

I needn't have worried. She was passed out and drunk on the sofa by the time I got home. Looked like she had been for a while. I cleaned her up as best I could then placed a blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold.

I struggled up the steps to my bedroom then collapsed on my bed.

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N****: This is stupidly short and I'm apologising now. But I felt I needed to put this here because I don't like all the Edward bashing :(**

**I know I'm writing it, and i know i've made him look like a prick, but he's got a lot of issues aswell. Also he doesn't know about Renee...so yeah, he doesn't know that she won't have a lift home...**

**I'm sorry for rambling, but when people hate on my characters it upsets me because I put a lot of myself into them...and now I sound crazy so feel free to tell me STFU :)**

**All will start making sense..please just trust me on it ;) Thanks you for the love you guys leave me...and please continue to review :)**

**I do not own Twilight but I do own a beautifully brave friend who has just started chemotherapy...love you baby :)**

**Happy Reading!**

**Frenchy_x**

Chapter Seventeen: EPOV

I ran through the woods not knowing where I was going and not caring. Just running.

I think I stumbled a few times but in all honesty I can't remember. Branches scraped at my skin. Blood welled up on the surface and I didn't care.

I had hurt her.

I had kissed her and she had ended up on the floor gasping in pain.

I had hurt her, my poor Bella.

Was in pain. Because of fucking me.

I didn't deserve her.

I reached my Volvo and threw myself into the drivers seat and peeled away from the grassy verge.

Part of my head wondered how Bella would get home, she has a cell phone she could ring her mom to pick her up.

Yeah, she'll be fine.

Pressing my foot down on the accelerator I sped away, watching Forks become smaller and smaller in my rear view mirror.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N****: Just because I felt bad about the previous pathetic chapter...**

**I love you guys!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Frenchy_x**

Chapter Eighteen: BPOV

I opened my eyes and regretted it instantly. I forgot to close my curtains last night and the offending light shone brightly into my bedroom.

I struggled into a seating position. I swear I wasn't this sore yesterday.

Why was I still dressed?

And why were my clothes trashed?

Why was my comforter covered in blood?

_What the fuck had happened last night?_

I tried to remember but my head felt fuzzy. Like I had cotton wool stuffed in my brain.

I figured a shower might help me remember the previous evenings activities.

Or at the very least help me feel less yucky.

Slowly walking over to the bathroom across the hall I noticed that I really was in a lot of pain.

I couldn't walk on my leg properly not without it giving way under my weight.

My head was banging, and my side felt like a boxer was using it as a punching bag.

I remembered that I had hurt myself the other day.

Well _I _hadn't hurt myself but that's beside the point.

But had I been hurt this badly?

I tried to get my brain to work but it was having none of it. It was like I was looking at the previous day through muddy water. Everything was distorted and wrong.

I ran my hand through my hair and winced when I touched a sore spot.

Running my fingers over the spot once again gently I felt a pretty nasty gash, but not the same one before.

Had I hit my head?

That explained a hell of a lot.

Jumping in the shower I rinsed my body off and was a bit worried when the water ran red and brown.

After I was clean and my hair was washed I stepped out of the spray and looked at myself in the mirror.

I hated doing this, it was just more evidence of my failure.

But it wasn't as bad as I thought, no new injuries that I could see. Except for my head.

Smiling softly I wrapped myself up in a towel and went to get dressed.

I checked the calendar and saw that it was only Tuesday. I couldn't remember going to school yesterday which was odd.

Shrugging on my jacket I walked past my mother on the sofa, with a blanket over her shoulders.

In the same position I had left her in last night...

It all came rushing back.

Edward. The Meadow. Jake. Charlie. The Kiss. Him Running Away. Walking. Fainting. A Mirror. Blood. Vomit. A Car. James and an uneasy feeling.

Tears pricked in my eyes.

Edward Cullen had kissed me.

He had kissed me then left me in the woods.

Left me for fucking dead. He knew I couldn't walk, he knew my deepest secrets. But he still left me.

I felt a stab of pain in my chest so acute it left me gasping.

_Edward..._

Even thinking his name caused me pain. I shouldn't feel like this I barely knew the boy!

And he clearly doesn't care about me.

I knew all this but it was too late.

I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

And it fucking terrified me.

How I made it to school was a mystery. I felt like I was falling apart. I wrapped my arms around myself hoping that might help keep me together.

How could I face him?

He was obviously repulsed by me. I couldn't face him after that.

I swallowed back my tears. I had decided to keep my promise.

I would not shed another tear for Edward Cullen.

Taking a deep breath I left the comfort of my toasty truck cab I headed toward the school. I had loitered in my truck for long enough that I had barely enough time to make it to my class with my limp.

No one stopped to help me. But then again I didn't really expect them to. Who am I just plain old pathetic Bella Swan. I doubt anyone here actually knows my na...

"BELLA!" I heard a high pitch screech from behind me and saw Alice come bounding toward me.

"Oh hey Alice! How are y-.." My cheerful greeting was cut short when I felt her hand collide with my face.

She had fucking slapped me.

If I wasn't so used to being hit I think I would've fallen. Alice might be feisty but she's no Renee.

Tears welled in my eyes regardless though and when I looked up again I noticed a few blurry shapes gathering around.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" she screamed at me.

"Alice..what?" I hated that I was crying and the words came out as a strangled sob.

"My. Fucking. Brother. Is. Fucking. GONE!" she was clearly seething "And it's all your fucking fault!"

If I had the energy I would've argued, I would've told her how wrong she was.

I would've told her that her brother broke my heart.

I would've told her that and a million things more.

But I was just so fucking tired.

"Okay Alice" I turned my back on her and limped off to English.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING WALK AWAY FROM ME. WHERE'S MY FUCKING BROTHER!" I heard her squeal but I didn't look back.

I carried on walking simply calling back

"I don't know..."

My head was trying to convince me that Edward being gone was a good thing.

My heart on the other hand was splintering.

_Edward..._


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: ****Firstly thank you for the amazing words of support I recieved from the last chapter! And please keep it up! You can kinda just copy and paste if you like ;) This is another short one because it's EPOV and I want Edward to remain a mystery for the moment. BUT DON'T FRET LOVELIES, I'm posting a second chapter in about ten minutes ;)**

**I'd like to thank Priy and Faith for betaing this chapter...so if it sucks blame them yeah? :D**

**I do not own Twilight but I do own a brand new iPhone (yes matee)**

**Also follow me on twitter (Frenchy_x) for updates and teasers :D**

**Happy Reading!**

**Frenchy_x**

Chapter Nineteen: EPOV

_Bzzzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzzzz_

I watched my phone vibrate across the tiny table. I knew who it would be without even checking the caller ID.

It'd be the same person who had been calling me every ten minutes since the previous afternoon.

I knew I'd have to face this eventually. I mean just up and leaving with no word of explanation was bound to have my family worried.

I'd driven through the night and booked into a motel in some no name town.

If I didn't know where I was then they had no chance of finding me. I just needed some fucking time.

Having Bella scream like that, it brought back more memories than I would've liked.

And no one, not even Alice, could understand that.

_Bzzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzz_

The phone managed to vibrate itself off the end of the table so I resigned myself to answer it.

"What do you want Alice" I said in a way of greeting as I flipped the phone open.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" my sister. Ever the word smith.

"Alice calm down, I'm fine. I've just gone away for a little while. I need a break."

Seemed reasonable enough to me.

"Why?" My sister seemed calm, but even through the phone I could feel her rage just simmering below the surface of her cool exterior.

"Something happened...with Bella I-.." I was interrupted before I could continue.

"BELLA FUCKING SWAN? THIS IS HER FAULT" she seemed to take a deep breath but before I could argue she was off again. "I'll fucking kill the bitch. Edward. Come home now. Mom and Dad miss you. I miss you. This'll all be dealt with by the time you get back" and she hung up.

"Alice?...ALICE?" I screamed down the phone even though I knew it was too late.

Hitting speed dial number two I tried to call her back.

"_Hi you've reached Alice Cullen. I can't come to phone right now so please leave a message!"_

My sisters automatically cheery voice answered me.

I think I may have growled at the phone.

Standing I picked up my keys and stormed out of the room.

She couldn't hurt Bella.

_One Cullen was more than enough..._

I just really hoped I wasn't too late.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**A/N**** : Here's the second as promised. It's kinda short again but I hope you still enjoy it. The next ones are longer. Pinky swear :)**

**I do not own Twilight but I do own a tartan dog bed.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Leave me a review :)**

**Frenchy_x**

Chapter Twenty: BPOV

I never made it to English. Instead I spent the next two period's crying in the girls bathroom.

I was used to crying quietly so I don't think anyone knew I was in there.

Well Alice clearly didn't

"I just don't understand Rose!" her tinkling voice floated around the bathroom. "I mean he leaves Tanya behind in Chicago...comes to Forks...meets this "Bella" and then he just fucks off...she must've done something!" she sounded on the verge of tears.

Who the fuck was Tanya?

_He was using you Swan._

NO! Edward wouldn't do that...would he?

"Alice, calm down" I heard the voice of someone I didn't recognise "We don't know if she did anything yet. I mean Edward's hardly a saint is he?"

I think I could like this mystery girl.

"And besides. Swan's a nobody. Why would Edward even look at her twice?"

And then she had to ruin it.

Alice spoke next "I dunno Rose, it's so strange. It's like he's drawn to her. Quite frankly it scares me...it's too soon after..." she trailed off before piping up again "Anyways, I don't think we'll have to worry about Bella anymore. So when Edward comes home he won't need to worry about that anymore..." their voices and giggles trailed off as they left the bathroom.

I never thought Alice could be so malicious. She seemed so nice...

This brought on another round of tears.

I never made it to class that day,

After the final bell went I left the sanctuary of my bathroom stall and made my way toward the parking lot.

I seriously couldn't wait to get home.

_I can only hope Renee's in a good mood..._

Shaking my head sharply to try and clear my mind of negative thoughts I put my head down and forced my way forward.

Until I slammed into a solid wall of muscle. The sudden jerk made my knee give way and I fell straight onto my ass onto the floor with a quiet oof.

"Hey! Watch where the fuck you're...Bella?" I looked up and saw James looking worriedly at me. He crouched down in front of me, one leg on either side of mine "Are you okay?" he smiled, but it didn't cause me any unease like last time. It was just timid friendliness.

_You clearly hit you're head too hard Swan..._

I realised I was yet to speak.

"Oh hi, erm yeah I'm fine. I think. Just my knee acting up again" I tried to smile to confirm it but I was still upset so it was probably a pretty crappy attempt.

Something flashed across his face and he straightened and held out his hand.

Eyeing it warily I took it gently and he pulled me up.

He was still looking at me.

"Oh hey James, I was hoping to run into you..." a total lie "I wanted to thank you for last night. Things are a bit blurry but I remember that you helped me. So, thank you." I nodded at him and turned to leave.

Suddenly he was falling into step beside me. I looked up at him questioningly.

"I'm walking you to your car" as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"O-kayyyy" I dragged out the words to show my scepticism. We reached my car and my manners got the better of me.

"Can I offer you a ride somewhere?" I couldn't remember if he drove or walked to school.

"Sure, thanks" he smiled widely at me and that familiar feeling of unease knotted into my stomach.

"Hop in!" I snapped my nervous 100 watt smile back in place and got behind the wheel.

We had turned onto main street before I realised I didn't know where he lived.

"Sorry I'm being a total spazz, where am I taking you?" I kept my eyes on the road in front of me.

"Just keep driving, I'll tell you when to turn off" Why did that sound like a threat to me?

I did as bid and soon we were on the outskirts of town.

"Turn right up here." His brusque voice cut through the silence of the truck cab. I did. And I was suddenly driving down a narrow country road which had clearly never been used in decades.

"Pull over here"

I frowned but pulled over. The sooner I got him out of truck the better.

"Well, here you are James! I'll see you at school or something..." I had kept the engine running.

"Bella..." he swivelled in his seat until he was facing me. "I don't think you understand what's happening here" His eyes flashed to mine and I saw nothing but hunger within their depths.


End file.
